Dash Dolls
Dash Dolls is an American reality television series that premiered on the E! cable network, on September 20, 2015. The show is a spin-off of Keeping Up with the Kardashians. The series features a group of young female employees, referred to as Dash Dolls, working in the Dash boutique in Hollywood which is owned by the Kardashian sisters. Production Development The series was greenlit on March 26, 2014. The show is broadcast on E!, an American cable network which features mostly entertainment-related programming and reality television series. The network has ordered eight hour-long episodes. The show is the sixth series installment in the Keeping Up with the Kardashians franchise, following Kourtney and Khloé Take The Hamptons, and the first one not featuring any members of the Kardashian family as the main cast. The series is produced by Bunim/Murray Productions and Ryan Seacrest Productions, the same companies which produce Keeping Up with the Kardashians and their spin-offs; Gil Goldschein, Jeff Jenkins, Farnaz Farjam and Claudia Frank serve as executive producers, along with the Kardashian sisters and Kris Jenner. The network describes the premise of the show as: "This new generation of boutique girls take on the glamorous lifestyle that comes with managing one of today's most recognizable franchises, owned by three famous and often demanding bosses, while juggling romances, parties, family drama and other career aspirations." Dash is a chain of retail stores which was founded in 2006 by the Kardashian sisters. There are several stores operating in the United States; the reality series is set in a boutique located in West Hollywood, which was opened in 2012 when the store was relocated from its original location in Calabasas, California. On April 5, 2015, the network aired an episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians involving a storyline which featured the Dash dolls for whom Khloé Kardashian organized a teambuilding retreat; Molly Mulshine of The New York Observer noted that the episode "conveniently introduced to the future stars of Dash Dolls." The sneak peek of the show was released on May 31, 2015. Malika Haqq, one of the main cast members of the show, discussed the development of the show by saying: "It is exciting everyday for us. It is so many levels. Working in the store, we know what that’s like, but as soon as the cameras came on, we were like, “There’s magic here. This would make for a really great show.” Haqq and her twin sister Khadijah had served as co-managers of the retail store before the television series occurred. "We did not put out any signs like ‘Yo we want a show.’ It didn’t happen like that. Khloé and Kourtney asked us if we could help them out. ... They needed somebody that they could trust," Malika Haqq dicussed doing business with the Kardashians. Haqq also noted that working in the store has always resembled a television show because of its unique environment and famous owners. "Ultimately when you put a large group of girls together, you're game to get a bunch of drama," Haqq also added. Kim Kardashian has disclosed that she initially wanted Keeping Up with the Kardashians to focus more on their stores in order to bring people's attention and later said that she "didn’t think it would turn into what it turned into." Cast * Malika Haqq (co-manager) * Khadijah Haqq (co-manager) * Durrani Aisha (merchandise manager) * Stephanie De Souza (sales associate) * Caroline Burt (sales associate) * Taylor Cuqua (sales associate) * Melody "Mel" Rae Kandil (sales associate) * Merhanz "Nazy" Farnoosh (assistant manager) * Jennifer Robi (store manager) * Alexisamor "Lexi" Ramirez (sales coordinator) * Melissa "Missy" Flores (marketing expert) Guest appearances * Kourtney Kardashian * Kim Kardashian * Khloé Kardashian According to the press release issued by the network, the cast of the series is characterized as: "Now viewers will have the opportunity to follow the lives of the Kardashian sisters' young, fun and hot employees as they navigate the hectic life of a twentysomething in Hollywood while representing the Kardashian brand." Category:Shows